1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to photographic lenses, and more particularly, to a compact photographic lens having a high optical performance that is designed to be suitable for mobile phone cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of cameras including solid-state imaging devices such as charge coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors has been rapidly increasing.
The pixel integration density of solid-state imaging devices has increased to improve the resolution of cameras. Along with this, small and lightweight cameras have been developed by improving the performance of photographic lenses included in the cameras. Photographing apparatuses using solid-state imaging devices are suitable for miniaturization, and thus have recently been applied to mobile apparatuses such as smartphones.
In general, many lenses are used to secure an optical performance. However, the use of many lenses adversely affects miniaturization, weight lightening, and price competitiveness of cameras. When a small number of lenses are used, miniaturization and price competitiveness of cameras improve, but aberration correction may not be enough.
Moreover, as the professionalism of consumers for cameras has recently continuously increased, a design that accomplishes an optical performance suitable for purposes together with miniaturization has been requested. Thus, there is a demand for photographic lenses designed to accomplish miniaturization, weight lightening, and cost reduction while obtaining a desired performance.